Inferno
Backstory Inferno was born and raised in the sky kingdom by his father whom had to battle his wife ( Inferno's Mother ) for his egg. Once his father won gaining the egg he flew back to the Sky kingdom where Inferno hatched shortly after. Right away he wanted to become a queens champion but shortly after his queens death became a personal guard.After a while he was told by his father to attend Jade Mountain and which he did begrudgingly. He is currently dating Moonsky a dragon in his winglet Personality & Description Personality: Inferno has always been naturally funny and loves being sarcastic which his father and many others find annoying. He loves fights watching them and being in them just as long as the cost isn't death to the loser though he doesn't believe he could lose a fight. He loves games of luck and chance which can lead him to bad placed and doing bad things like getting into trouble. Description: He is a muscular bright red Skywing with a darker red spines and black horns along with black talons. He has a yellow underbelly which stretched down to his tail and up to his neck. He has a scar on his forearm from a fight he was in when he was younger with Polar. He constantly wears a gold armband with a red lining. Skills He has always been good at fighting. Which is one of his skills and his favorite hobby. He usually relies on his fighting skills due to not being a good writer or reader. He can hardly read but doesnt let that from stopping him on becoming a good student Likes & Dislikes Likes: Fighting has always been one of his favorite things to do. He loves a good energy rush and risky moves. He has always been intrigued by Rainwings even though he isn't much of a thinker he wonders how they can change their scales. Dislikes: Although he is a student at Jade Mountain he hates reading,writing and math due to him thinking they aren't necessary and wouldn't help in a fight what so ever. Icewings have always gotten on his nerves which he doesn't exactly know why. Relationships His Father Him and his father have a tight bond since they both are interested in things like gambling and fights. Not much else is known about the two other then his father was a castle guard which is where Inferno got the idea from. Moonsky Moonsky is a dragon he met at Jade Mountain he is in her winglet (Red Winglet). He sees her as kind and often watches her reading which he finds really cute and sometimes wishes he could go beside her and start to read with her. though he would never let anyone see. He often day dreams about Moonsky,Moonsky is also his girlfriend whom he loves dearly. Cloud Cloud is his best friend and claw-mate. They often like to joke around although Cloud is an Icewing they have a pretty tight bond. They pull many pranks on each other but wouldn't let that break their tight bond Quotes " Gee thanks dad. Now I can read and write at the same time. How can I ever thank you." ~Inferno sarcastically to his father. "The names Inferno witty,strong,funny,handsome did I mention funny? Trust me the fan clubs will start pouring in next day when you see dragons walking around with painted red scales you'll know why " ~Infeno "THATS NOT MINE!" ~Inferno as he drops his scrolls by accident showing he cant read "Haha. How do you know I dont draw others often? " ~Inferno to Moonsky "Aww. Cloud I know you love me. " ~Inferno joking to Cloud "Moonsky..I have something to tell you. I love you" ~Inferno to Moonsky Trivia * He hates Icewings it is unknown why. * His mother is alive and in hiding. * He was fought over while still in his egg by his parents * If his mom won the fight over his egg the egg would be crushed due to her not allowed to have eggs * He battled in an arena for a job for a while. * He is dating a Nightwing named Moonsky Category:Skywings Category:Male Category:Dragons